1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf training device, and more particularly to a removable laser sighting device attached to a golf club that aids in attaining proper alignment of a golfer's club swing. The device can be used on putters or wedges.
Golfers have ordinary skill in the art.
2. Description of related art
One problem that many golfers face is inaccurate alignment of the golf club striking surface with a target at the time of impact of the golf club with the golf ball. This causes the golf ball to go in a path that the golfer did not intend. Alignment problems are particularly troublesome in the putting and chipping portions of the game of golf.
The direction a golf ball travels after the ball is hit depends on many factors including the area of contact of the club on the ball, and the angle of the ball striking surface of the club in relation to the golf ball at the moment of contact. Most golfers prefer to hit a golf ball so that the golf ball travels perpendicular to the ball striking surface of the golf club towards a selected target. If a golf ball is not hit so that the ball will travel perpendicular to the ball striking surface, other corrections will have to be made to the stroke to compensate.
Many prior art devices exist for improving a golfer's putting game. These include practice holes or cups, target devices for the holes, and pieces of carpet that simulate putting greens. There are also prior art optical devices that visually indicate the proper alignment of a golfer's stroke.
Most of the prior art devices only try to correct problems with the putting game, and do not attempt to train a golfer to better the golfer's chipping game. A major disadvantage to many of the prior art optical devices is that the devices require special training clubs equipped with optical devices, or else require permanent modifications to be made to the training clubs. Such clubs cannot be used in tournament play.